The Bodyguards
by xBRIGHTxREDxJEANSx
Summary: Three girls are sent to guard Harry Potter at his school. There's only one problem, and no, Aden, it has nothing to do with jellybeans...warning: strong language
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's Lila! This is my first Harry Potter story, so don't judge it too harshly. I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Meh.

OOOOO

Scar's POV

OOOOO

Good God, did I want to slap someone. The edges of my vision were tinted red, and angry thoughts were buzzing in and out of my head like pesky little wasps. Little wasps that deserved to be smooshed and then burned. The focal point of my hatred lie on my stomach, and I wanted to throw it across the room, but if I did, it would break, and then I'd be in deep shit. STUPID. GODDAM. RUBIX. CUBE.

I'd been trying to solve it for the past twelve hours, but so far, I'd gotten nowhere. My half sister, Lily, gave it to me so I wouldn't be bored. A bored Scar is NOT a good thing.

My angry thoughts were interrupted by a timid knock on my door. It popped open a little bit, showing my maid's face. "Lady Scar, the Lord has returned and wishes to see you immediately." Great, probably another lecture of some sort. My maid cleared her throat. I sighed, grabbed my rubix cube, and headed downstairs.

OOOOO

Eventually I made it down to the Meeting Room, where Boss was...making out with some random ass whore. Can I say nasty? I shook myself mentally, and sat down in the corner, knowing Boss would be pissed if I cock-blocked him. I'd done it before, and it did not end well.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and saw that it was my partner in crime, Aden. I grinned and motioned for her to sit down. We sat in a companionable silence, and were eventually joined by our third partner, Lizzy. She came in, smoothed out her skirt, and sat down with us.

Hey, Scar! She mentally beamed to me.

Oh! Hey Lizzy. What's up? Is your head feeling better?

Oh, definetly. I got some waffles, and now that I have food in my system, I feel much better.

WAFFLES? WHERE?

Down girl! They were for BREAKFAST. If you had decided to grace us with your presence this morning, you could have gotten some.

DAMN!

OOOOO

So there we sat, Lizzy and I mentally chatting, Aden doing...something...with...a spork? Yeah, I don't wanna know either. After about an hour, Boss seemed to finally realize we were in the room. He shoved whore #706 off of his lap, and cleared his throat before speaking to us.

"Ah, good. You're here. Please, come forwards." We did as he said. Normally, if someone told me what to do, I'd tell them off, but the Boss was the only exception. Seriously. Mostly because he was kind of like my dad, only not as much of an asshole, but still. I knew who to respect and when, so I'm actually not as much of a dumbass as you would think. Really! I promise! But, I digress.

"So, you're probably wondering why I called you down here." No shit, Sherlock. I thought. "Well, it's because I have a mission for you~!" I nearly jumped for joy. Finally! A mission! It's been over a month since our last one, and I was starting to get seriously bored. And, once again, a bored Scar is NOT a good thing! Boss continued talking.

"I was recently contacted by an old friend of mine, who needs a favor. He needs bodyguards. But, here's the catch. The bodyguards are not for himself, they are for one of his students. You see, my friend runs a boarding school for wizards and witches in  
>England, and one of his students is being targeted by a master criminal. The rest of the details will be in your mission packets." A servant walked in, carrying a large stack of papers. He placed a packet in front of each one of us. I mentally groaned. Each "packet" was about 12 an inch thick,, written in small print. I would almost rather be lectured than have to read this! Not that I don't like reading, I mean, I LOVE to read, just not mission packets. Why? Because they are boring as shit. Boss dismissed us, but before we left, Aden turned to Boss.

""What is the name of the kid we're supposed to protect?" Boss sighed, and turned around before throwing his answer over his shoulder.

"The kid's name? Harry Potter."

OOOOO

About an hour late, I lay on the roof of our house, wearing my cheap sunglasses, beer can in hand. Right about now, you're probably wondering why I'm drinking beer. Well, it's because I'm over 200 years old, and therefore over the drinking age limit. And I still look like I'm 13! Ah, the advantages of being an all-powerful sorceress. Yeah, more on that later.

My musings were interrupted by Aden popping up out of nowhere and scaring the shit out of me.

"Hey, Scar, have you seen my marshmallows anywhere?"

"Yup." I sipped my beer.

"Really! Where?"

"Up your ass and around the corner." She rolled her eyes.

"Haha, very funny."

"I know I am." Aden sat down next to me. Her curly blonde hair swayed in the breeze.

"Hey, Scar?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Scar, I'm being serious." Okay, that caught my attention. Aden used the 'S' word! The only time Aden was ever serious was...actually, I had no idea. Aden was never serious. Ever!

"What's wrong?"

"Well," Aden began nervously, "I'm kind of...scared." My jaw dropped. Okay, so I have to explain something.

Aden, Lizzy and I are part of an incognito mercenary group. We do everything from babysitting to assassination. Haha, I'm not joking. Of course, not just anybody can do things like espionage, assassinations, or high security theft. There are only four people in the Organization that can do the highest ranking, msot dangerously dangerous, deadliest missions. Three of those people are Aden, Lizzy and I. The fourth is Aden's brother, Jett. The four of us were what you would call, the "A" team. We had faced dangers that have (literally) made grown men cry. Yet never has one of us even flinched in fear. So for Aden to say she was scared, it was a HUGE deal.

"Aden, why are you scared?"

"What if..." She trembled, "What if..."

"What if...?"

"WHAT IF THEY DON'T HAVE ANY JELLYBEANS!"

SMACK!

I slapped Aden on the back of the head. She giggled idiotically.

"Sorry, Scar! I couldn't help it. But I do have a legitamite question."

"What?" I growled.

"Were you surprised when Boss said we were going to protect a WIZARD?" I sighed, took a long drink from my beer can, and then replied.

"Aden, I'm an all powerful sorceress with control over the five elements. You're a shape-shifter. Lizzy's psychic. And you feel the need to ask me if I was surprised when I found out that wizards were real too?" With that, I got up, climbed over to a window, and popped into the house to go take a nap before dinner started.

OOOOO

Please review! Tell me whether or not I should continue this story! And sorry if there are any typos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks to my beta, Scyler

OOOOO

Aden's POV

OOOOO

"Om nom nom nom, I speak goldfish!" I sang to myself as I rummaged through the cabinets to find food. FOOOOOOOOOOOD. Haha, I sounded like a cow! I wanted a taco. And some happy juice. I love happy juice. Teehee, it makes me happy. But I still wanted a taco. Stupid Scar, why did she have to be so lazy? When I went to ask her if she would make me a taco, she threw her rubix cube at my head! Sigh. Scar, being the funny little Mexican that she is, makes the BEST. TACOS. EVAR. And she's probably the only Mexican you'll ever meet who hates tacos with the white-hot passion of a thousand fiery suns.

Hey, Aden. A voice filtered into my head.

Yeah, Lizzy?

Can you go wake Scar up? I want a taco...

Sorry, already tried.

Did she throw a book at you?

Nope. Rubix cube.

Ah.

Yeah.

So...what are we going to eat?

I dunno. I was thinking ramen.

Ooh! Make me some too!

Yes, master. I replied snarkily

You know it, bitch. Oh, and Jett's going to be here in exactly 90 seconds.

"!" I screamed, dropped the bowls I was holding, and ran outside to greet my brother.

OOOOO

Exactly 90 seconds later, my brother's lean form came into view. I broke into a mad sprint, and tackle hugged him to the ground. He laughed, ruffled my hair, and slowly got up.

"Damn girl," he chuckled, "It's nice to see you too. But did ya have to give me back pain?"

"Yes. Yes I did." He chuckled again, picked up his dropped duffel bag, and we headed towards our house. I sighed as I stared at the large mansion. It was so pretty~. Being one of the Boss's pets definetely had its advantages. You see, the Organization had over 200 members, but we were special. While everybody else four to a tiny dorm room over at the worker dorms, we got to live at the Boss's house. Our rooms were the size of large classrooms, and we each got our own rooms. Plus, maids, butlers, a big ass kitchen, an even bigger ass backyard, and...

ESCALATORS!

Haha, yeah. Anyways. So we walked up to the do-

"YOU GUYS, CUT THAT OUT!" I yelled, kicking my feral pet squirrels, Frank and Fran, apart. They ignored me and went back to their...x-rated activity...

"Honey, I'm home!" I called out as I slammed open the door.

THUNK. A hard object smacked me on the side of my head. It was Scar's rubix cube! I looked up to see her standing impatiently at the top of the stairs.m

"Where the hell have you been? We're leaving in less than an hour! Oh, and Boss wants to see Jett. Like, now."

"Why? I just got back!" He whined.

"New mission." He sighed, hung his head, and then tromped off to go see Boss. I watched his retreating figure, then turned around and went to go pack.

OOOOO

Review and I'll give you happy juice!


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank Epic Cheez for giving me the idea for the first part of this chapter. Come on, guys. I know you guys are reading my story! Believe it or not, I check my story stats, and you all are reading. So comment, or I may not post another chapter! Come on! Anywhozzles. So, I don't own HP, JK Rowling does. -sighs- Warning: Some Twilight bashing.

OOOOO

Lizzy's POV

OOOOO

I sat on the edge of my pink-blacnketed bed, staring inquisitively into my closet across the room. What should I bring? I thought to myself. A crash came from the next room. Unlike the other two, I was the, um...the sensible one, and probably the only one packing.

"Aden! Goddamit! Give me back my Rubix Cube!"

"Never! Mwahahaha! OOF!" Insert several loud thumps here. "OW!"

"Nyah nyah nyah! I would like to thank gravity and the stairs for this beautiful moment and my Rubix Cube back in the hands of its rightful owner..."

I sighed at their conversation down the hallway, pulling random crap out of my closet and neatly folding them before putting them in my suitcase. Most of the clothing was various shades of pink, from soft rose, to neon. Finally done packing to protect Harry Whatshisface, I stalked over to my bookshelf and pulled out the cheesiest, crappiest romance novel I owned. Twilight. It was time to torture Scar...

OOOOO

The strange thing was when I entered the hallway was that it was quiet. Like, dead silent. THAT NEVER HAPPENS! Oh no! I flew down the stairs, expecting a zombie apocalypse (not that it would surprise me) to be waiting for me. No. My idiot teammates were in the laundry room, watching the clothes going round and round in the washer window. They were completly mesmerized. I had to get their attention to torture them, so I did the only thing I could.

Bitches! I yelled at them mentally, chucking my copy of Twilight at the back of Scar's head. That was when all hell broke loose. Scar began to spaz out on the cement, twitching occasionally, and Aden, also freaking out, turned into a kangaroo (why? I don't want to know...) and sped away. I sighed.

"We're leaving in 20 minutes. Be ready by then, or I'm leaving without you!" I called as I went back up to my room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I was almost trampled as Aden, Scar, and Jett dashed upstairs to begin packing. I sighed again. What would they do without me?

OOOOO

I sighed, smoothed out my skirt, and went to go rescue Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumbass from their latest endeavour. After much apologizing and literally dragging Aden and Scar away from the candy store, I sat them down in the uncomfortable airport chairs before thwaking them both over the head with my nasty Twilight book. Scar gasped, shuddered, and fell to the ground. She began convulsing over-dramatically. I looked at her annoyed, and then kicked her. She sat up and glared at me.

"The fuck was that for?"

"For acting like an idiot." Her bright lavender eyes glared at me accusingly as she shook out her shaggy, glossy black hair. I self contiously touched my orangey-coloured hair. Why couldn't my hair be that glossy and pretty and long? "Well, I wouldn't have acted like an idiot if you hadn't touched me with that...thing!" I sighed, sat down in my chair, and pulled out my actual book, and began reading. Dumb and Dumber went to go bother other people. As I was reading, the cage in the seat next to me rattled in annoyance. I peered in, and leaf green eyes glared accusingly at me. Like it was my fault that Boss was too cheap to buy four airplane tickets.

"Sorry, Jett, but you're going to have to stay in there for the time being."

"Fuck off," he growled. I chuckled, tossed him a piece of candy, and continued to read. I loved reading. Not as much as Scar, but still. Anywhozzles, I was reading, and all of a sudden, a REALLY CUTE guy sat down on the other side of me. I checked him out. He looked to be about 17, almost 6 feet tall, and skinny. He had curly brown hair and pretty hazel eyes. He wore a Sonic the Hedgehog t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He noticed that I was staring, and he blushed. OMG. He was even cuter when he blushed! I reached out my hand to say-

"LIZZY!" I sighed. Great.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"THE JELLYBEANS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME! AND SO IS SCAR!" screamed Aden. I groaned, and went to go break up their fight.

OOOOO

Okay! That's it for now. Why? Because I'm out of ideas. That's why. PLEASE REVIEW! OR ELSE I WILL SEND SCAR AND ADEN TO YOUR HOUSE AFTER GIVING THEM COFFEE! 


	4. Chapter 4

OOOOO

Scar's POV

OOOOOO

-

"ADEN! STOP PUSHING THE DAMNED BUTTON!" Aden grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Scar. It's just so..." she trailed off, getting distracted by something outside the window. We were on the plane on our way to London. Of course, Boss owns his own private jets, but NOOOO, we had to take a cheesy, half-assed plane. Yay. Wasn't my life just wonderful? I snickered, and reached for my sword.

I kept all of my weapons (I have many) sealed away in different forms. I had a bow and arrow in the form of a ring, a chain mace disguised as a pen, a bō in the form of a hair clip, a weighted chain disguised as a hair tie, and my claymore was a seemingly innocent earring. The other earring was a dagger. What? Can't a girl be prepared?

OOOOO

Jett pulled into a gas station, and ran inside to get us some shit to eat. It had been a long plane ride to London, and we were all pretty pooped. Haha, I said poop.

Anywozzle, we were waiting in the car for Jett, when all of a sudden, across the street, I happened to see...A PET SHOP! and what happened to be in the window? FUCKING KITTENS, THAT'S WHAT! Now, I'm not exactly what you would call a 'people person.' In fact, I absolutely detest 99.5% of all people. It's a fact. But I absolutely ADORE animals. I can't help but love them. And the one animal I love more than anything is the kitten. And so when I saw the kittens in the window, I just knew that I had to get one.

So, I slipped past the sleeping Lizzy and Aden, out the door, across the street, and over to the pet store. I picked up a white kitten with purple eyes, headed over to the cash register, pulled out my black AmEx, and payed for the little girl. I also bought her a purple studded collar. I put the collar on the kitten, and walked across the street, trying to figure out how to tell my friends that I had impulsively bought a pet for myself. Of course, outside the car, my friends were waiting for me. The smiled knowingly, and helped me and the squirming bundle into the car. I may not have a lot of friends, but the few I do have are worth their weight in gold.

OOOOO

We pulled up to the house, exhausted and cranky. We'd been driving for at least six hours, and everybody was ready to get some alone time. I grabbed Lavender, my kitten, and my suitcases, and I headed upstairs to look at my room.

I opened the door that said "Escarlata" on it. I gritted my teeth, knowing the boss was back in the states laughing his ass off. He knows how much I hate being called by my first name in it's entirety. I prefer 'Scar' much more. Anywhozzles, I opened the door to the room, and was suddenly met with what can only be described as a dream room. At least, for me.

The walls were painted a dark, deep red, and the wood furnishings were a dark cherry. The floor was carpeted in a silvery-grey color. Three walls were lined floor to ceiling with bookshelves that were crammed with books of every shape and color. And on the fourth wall, there was a huge, wall sized tv. In the middle of the room was a large, black, wrought iron bed. There was even a cat bed next to one o the bookshelves. Damn! Boss knew how to spoil us! It wasn't often, but he would occasionally be generous and give us something like this.

I checked out the other two rooms. Lizzy had her own room. Of course, everything was pink and pale and girly. Just like her!

Aden and Jett were sharing the third and final room. It was almost exactly like mine and Lizzy's, except it had an orange theme. There was even a cage and a cat bed in their rooms. Why, I don't know.

I walked back to my room to check out the books. I picked one up, and was about to open it, when our door bell rang.

"FUCKING HELL!" I yelled as I stormed down the stairs to answer the door. Standing behind the door were three of the ugliest people I've ever seen in my life, and a scrawny boy. The big, beefy man cleared his throat.

"Hello, my name is Vernon Dursley. This is my wife, Petunia, my son, Dudley, and my nephew, Harry." I stared at them. So THIS was Harry Potter. Scrawny little kid. It was hard to believe that this little twerp was being targeted by a master magician.

"Whaddya want?" I growled. The stick-ish looking woman took a step back in horror. I rolled my eyes.

"Scar, who's there?" called Lizzy. She came around the corner with Jett and Aden.

"The Dudys." I called back. That was their name, right? Lizzy appeared at the door. She smiled and shook their hands.

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth, it's nice to meet you! Sorry about the rudeness of my friend, she's just really cranky right now! Her name is Escarlata, and the two standing behind me are Cadence and Jethro! Why don't you come in, and I'll prepare some tea, yes?" she ushered in the somewhat dazed family. Three of them sat on the couch, and Harry sat on the floor. I noticed that the boy kept kicking Harry, and my blood started to boil. If there's one thing I hate more than people, it's people who are rude and abusive to other people. Especially people who are rude and abusive to their family. I sat down next to Harry, and said, "Hey, Harry. Can you come help me with something?" he nodded eagerly, and followed me upstairs and to my bedroom. I sat down on my bed, and watched amusedly as Harry gawked in awe of my freakishly amazing room.

"So, Harry, sit down. I won't bite. Lavender might, but I won't."

"Who's Lavender?"

"My cat. Now, sit." he sat on the end of my bed. I looked him over, and noticed how skinny he was. My vision flashed red. Compared to the other boy, he was a stick! They were probably starving the poor kid! I leaped off my bed and opened up one of my suitcases, and handed him a king sized hershey bar. His eyes grew as wide as soccer balls.

"Is that...for me?" he asked quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's for the cat. OF COURSE IT'S FOR YOU!" he nodded eagerly and wolfed it down as though he hadn't eaten in days. I wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't. I waited for him to finish licking the chocolate off of his hands.

"So, Harry, where do you go to school?"

"Uhm, well, I-uh, you see-"

I snorted. "Dude, chill. If you don't wanna answer, then don't answer. Jeez." I flopped down on my bed, picked up my book from earlier, and began to read. Harry sat on my bed quietly, watching me read. My eyebrow twitched. Didn't he have anything better to do? Because he was kind of weirding me out. We stayed like that for another hour or so, until Lizzy came up to my room and said that the Durdys were leaving. I lifted a hand in farewell, and then went back to my book. 


End file.
